


Blue Bird

by Lure89



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lure89/pseuds/Lure89
Summary: El deseo perverso, la pasión desmedida, los oscuros secretos, los más bajos instintos. Bruce cree poseer a la más hermosa y delicada ave de color azul entre sus manos. Indefensa, inocente, dócil… Blue Bird, un depredador camuflado que logra engañar a la más fiera de las bestias.Advertencia: BDSMOne Shot Bruce x Dick.





	Blue Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos/as! Este fic está dedicado a la hermosa Tanis Damasco! Es un regalo preparado con mucho cariño en agradecimiento a sus palabras de aliento y a sus consejos acertados cuando me sentía sola en algunas situaciones difíciles.  
> Bella, me has hecho ver el valor de las cosas que realmente merecen la importancia. Me cuesta verlo todo el tiempo, pero tus palabras resuenan y vuelven para hacerme recordar. Espero que disfrutes de éste regalito dedicado con el corazón.

La habitación se encontraba completamente sumida en penumbras, sumergida bajo una sombra débil entre la luz y la oscuridad. En medio de la misma, se ubicaba un particular sillón de cuero negro iluminado tenuemente por una lámpara elegante y moderna suspendida del techo. El gusto fino en cada detalle de aquel cuarto era sin dudas de alguien que siempre vivió entre lujos y comodidades. La pintura de las paredes y el techo, el mobiliario haciendo juego, los cuadros y artilugios adornando, los amplios ventanales cubiertos por las gruesas cortinas, todo estaba dispuesto de manera tal para satisfacer visualmente al propietario.

Absolutamente todo.

En especial, la avecilla azul que se encontraba en una jaula de oro, saltando de un columpio a otro y entonando una dulce melodía.

El canto que reinaba en aquel lugar, se vio interrumpido cuando un calzado Aubercy de la más alta calidad, se hizo presente con el sonido típico de un caminar firme y seguro. Bruce Wayne, amo y señor de la casa, se sentó en aquel confortable sitial, haciendo crujir el cuero nuevo que se acomodó bajo su peso. Su traje negro de diseñador era sin dudas de una confección atractiva y delicada, acentuando su belleza natural gracias a la forma perfecta en la que lo lucía.

Recostado con una actitud de quien lo posee todo, alzó la pierna derecha en una postura refinada y apretó el objeto que llevaba en mano con una fuerza que denotaba el apetito salvaje despierto en él.

—Blue Bird, ven aquí —ordenó con una voz gruesa y mirada felina, observando un punto específico al fondo de la habitación. Era capaz de ver la figura del nombrado a lo lejos como si se tratara de un animal nocturno que ve a través de la oscuridad de la noche.

Un joven de cabellera azabache, cuerpo estilizado, con una musculatura marcada y perfecta, salió de la jaula y se acercó a cuatro patas lentamente, desnudo y luciendo un collar índigo cuya correa llevaba colgando de la boca. Su tez blanca como el marfil y las mejillas levemente sonrosadas hacían resaltar el color azul profundo de sus ojos, iguales a los de un manantial puro del cual podías beber hasta saciarte.

Los labios de Bruce se apretaron ligeramente con un deseo que viajó por todo su cuerpo. Amaba todo de Dick. Su completa y total entrega, su increíble físico y flexibilidad, y sin dudas, su indiscutible sumisión ante él. Él era su pájaro azul, el mismo que admiraba cantar y balancearse en su trapecio de una forma elegante y estilizada.

Su Blue Bird.

Era tal el deseo que tenía por ese hombre que lo atesoraba para sí solo, de manera posesiva y necesitada. Y en recompensar, el joven le devolvía su total devoción.

—Buen chico —contestó el millonario al tenerlo bajo sus pies y se inclinó levemente para tomar la correa con sus largos y fríos dedos. Sus ojos procelosos lo miraban de arriba abajo y sonrió de manera imperceptible al notar como una línea de saliva se escurría de la boca de su mascota.

Dejándose caer hacia atrás, tiró de la correa forzando al joven a ponerse de pie e inclinarse hacia delante, obligándolo a apoyarse sin remedio sobre la superficie del cojín para no caer sobre su señor.

—Lo siento, Amo, yo… —quiso disculparse sabiendo la reprimenda que vendría, haciéndose totalmente el ingenuo con sus pestañas largas y mirada pícara.

—Shhh, silencio —demandó de inmediato y jaló más la correa para tener bien de cerca el rostro del apresado—. No debería ser muy difícil mantener la boca cerrada sin salivarte. ¿Te parece adecuado tu aspecto, Blue Bird? —preguntó tomando su barbilla, apretando con fuerza su pulgar e índice sobre la mandíbula del menor.

El sumiso exhaló un suspiro pesado cerrando sus ojos—: No, Amo. —Los volvió a abrir y se quedó estático en su lugar, sin mover un músculo, siendo absorbido por los ojos profundos de Bruce que se dilataban ante el deseo—. Lo extrañaba, me sentía solo aquí sin su presencia. —Balanceó el peso de sus piernas de un pie a otro, logrando mover su cadera de manera delicada y tentadora—. Tuve que jugar sin usted mientras estaba afuera.

La mirada penetrante del mayor se deslizó sobre el cuerpo del muchacho y prestó especial atención a su pelvis, donde un miembro ya despierto y goteante se encontraba duro y necesitado. Claramente el muchacho se había estado tocando mientras esperaba su llegada a pesar que se lo tenía prohibido.

Un cosquilleó inundó a Bruce en su bajo vientre cuando Dick posó una de sus manos sobre su entrepierna y abrió su boca con un leve jadeo, cual como perro alzado que busca el contacto con una hembra. Dick lo provocaba con sensuales movimientos y con leves toques, presionando la piel cubierta con sus dedos y mordiéndose la boca con deseo.

—Lo necesito, Amo. Requiero de sus atenciones. —Exhaló el aire de su cuerpo que hervía del fuego que tenía dentro.

—Mi calzado, Blue Bird. Presta atención —gruñó arrugando su rostro sin darle el gusto de inmediato. Aunque por dentro gritaba por hacer mil y un cosas con el muchacho, sabía cómo controlarse y mantener a raya sus instintos… Al menos por el momento.

Los ojos del nombrado miraron rápidamente hacia abajo y percibió el fino zapato de su señor manchado con algunas gotitas de semen producto de su erección y excitación.

En seguida, Dick se desplomó al bruñido suelo con la aprobación de la correa floja y pegó su frente sobre la madera oscura. Sus manos se apoyaron al frente en total postura de obediencia y su cuerpo tembló por la imperiosa necesidad de ser sometido. Todo aquello provocaba que el líquido viscoso de su erección siguiera chorreando gotitas que manchaban todo a su alrededor incapaz de controlar lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas, Amo. Permítame encargarme como corresponde de mi propia suciedad —pidió sin levantar la vista, a la expectativa de una respuesta satisfactoria ésta vez.

—Hazlo —respondió Bruce alzando una pierna para que su pie quedara justo a la cabeza del espectáculo que iba a presenciar.

Con su aprobación, Richard levantó su rostro y observó con los ojos turbios un instante a su señor, nublado por una sed desesperada de ese manjar que era Bruce Wayne. De inmediato y sin despegar las rodillas del suelo, se arrastró apenas unos centímetros hasta que su boca quedó pegada al calzado. Extendió su lengua temblorosa por la ansiedad y comenzó a lamer con delicadeza y sensualidad las pequeñas gotas de su esencia, circulando el largo del zapato hasta casi tocar las medias.

Aquel simple acto hacía sentir al pajarito tan complacido, su corazón se aceleraba y la temperatura en su cuerpo seguía aumentando. La suave risa de Bruce que salía de sus labios cerrados le volvía loco, y levantó la mirada para extasiarse con la belleza del fuego en su señor. Sin dudas sabía lo que le gustaba a éste, de qué manera comportarse, como moverse o provocarlo para satisfacerlo en sus perversidades. No le importaba la opinión de nadie ni el qué dirán, aquello era algo absolutamente íntimo, entre ellos dos, puramente el Amo y el Sumiso.

—Suficiente —pronunció el playboy en voz alta, obteniendo la inmediata sesión de las acciones de su ave. Con el mismo pie, estirando la pierna hacia arriba, le tocó la barbilla indicándole y guiándole a que se levantara del suelo.

Y el pajarillo respondió en seguida.

Sin dudas, Dick conocía cada uno de sus gestos, miradas y pequeños detalles que tenían en su juego. Lo conocía en cada uno de sus deseos, peticiones, en cada orden, castigo o premio. Sabía cómo excitarlo, encenderlo, como provocarlo, y hacía uso de todo su conocimiento para lograr su objetivo: tener al verdadero Bruce Wayne para sí solo.

—Veo que tendré que castigarte, Blue Bird, no estás logrando contenerte como corresponde. —Retiró un listón azul del bolsillo frontal de su saco y se lo enseñó con la mirada centrada en su pene—. Sí, como te lo imaginas. —Rió en voz baja y tiró de la cadena para acercarlo y tenerlo entre sus piernas, dejando a un lado el otro objeto que llevaba en su mano para utilizarlo luego.

Con delicadeza y toda la paciencia del mundo, Bruce usó la cinta en la base del pene de su mascota y ató un fuerte nudo en forma de moño que lo hizo jadear. El frío tacto de sus dedos más la presión en su polla dura era un manjar de sensaciones que el menor había anhelado desde hacía días. El lazo estaba anudado de aquella forma para poder desatar el amarre con facilidad al tirar de una de las puntas, cosa que indicaba a Dick que en algún momento tendría la plena satisfacción de su pene liberado.

Con una mueca perversa, el mayor golpeó con el índice la punta de ese falo palpitante y éste se balanceó hacia arriba con un quejido de placer por parte de su dueño.

—Sobre mi regazo, Blue Bird. Serás castigado por jugar sin tu Amo. —Volvió a tirar de la cadena exigiéndole apresurarse.

Nightwing apoyó sus rodillas sobre el lado izquierdo de Bruce y se dejó caer arriba de sus muslos, abandonando su trasero en una postura bien alta. Del otro lado, recostó sus codos y comenzó a menear su cadera con una sonrisa ansiosa. Ya necesitaba ese dulce calor y cosquilleo en su culo como tantas veces había tenido la oportunidad de sentir.

—Amo, castígueme, por favor. Fui un ave muy mala —habló en un tono seductor y cómplice de la situación.

La zurda del playboy se deslizó desde la nuca de Dick y circuló generando presión con sus dedos por toda la espina dorsal. Delimitó las alas azules que estaban tatuadas, apreciando la hermosa figura de su sumiso. La otra mano viajó hasta esa boca que pedía atenciones y metió dos dedos dentro que fueron prontamente saboreados y lamidos.

—Shhh, no se te está permitido hablar. —Llegó hasta la nalga izquierda y ahí mismo le regaló un azote.

—Mmgh, si… más.

—Parece que no entiendes lo que significa estar en silencio. —Nalgueó otra vez la misma carne y recibió como recompensa un sacudón que le hizo sentir otro cosquilleo en su bajo vientre.

La mano abierta de Bruce continuó flagelando ese trasero pronunciado, alternando entre las nalgas izquierda y derecha una y otra vez, tanto, como para dejarlas rojas por la acumulación de sangre. Al mismo tiempo, la diestra libre hundía más sus dedos en esa boca jadeante que exclamaba con cada azote un gemido ahogado por culpa de la intromisión. Richard salivaba en exceso y movía su lengua frenéticamente, saboreando aquellas falanges largas que jugaban en su interior como si fuera un delicioso bocadillo.

La respiración del empresario se empezó a acelerar por la excitación. La mano le ardía y hormigueaba de lo duro que le castigaba. Sentir aquellos quejidos con la mezcla de placer y dolor le volvían loco. Ver esas nalgas escarlatas resaltando en la blancura de esa deliciosa piel, aquella boca ahogada con los gritos, y los sacudones fuertes producto sus esmeros le habían dejado con su miembro más que rígido y necesitado. 

Se detuvo un segundo con la mirada plomiza por el deseo y retiró sus dedos de esa húmeda cavidad. Ya surcando el límite de su tolerancia, apretó la mandíbula y tiró de la correa de Dick para forzarlo a erguirse.

—Siéntate —exigió tras un gruñido salido desde lo más profundo de su garganta mientras se aflojaba el nudo de su corbata y se la retiraba por la cabeza.

Y no hubo necesidad de aclarar nada, Dick ya sabía qué hacer. Sujetándose con delicadeza desde los hombros de su Amo pasó una pierna hacia el otro extremo y quedó reposado sobre sus muslos, bien cerca de su pelvis y sintiendo esa verga despierta y anhelante por salir del pantalón. Lo miró de costado como un niño avergonzado (aunque lo que menos sentía era timidez) y deslizó sus dedos juguetones por el cuello de la camisa hasta dar con la nuca de su amante, tensa cual como león enjaulado.

—¿Me porté bien, Amo? —preguntó con voz dócil e ingenua, sonriendo al notar que en respuesta el mayor apretaba más sus dedos que se reunían en su cintura—. ¿Merezco mi recompensa?

—Sí, Blue Bird. —Lo observó como un depredador y de un arrebato llevó su boca a un encuentro lujurioso con la otra.

Se besaron con todo el deseo contenido que ya poco sabían disimular. Sus labios se movieron desenfrenados, apetitosos, dejando que sus lenguas se introdujeran profundo en una danza erótica y salvaje. Bruce mordía cuanto podía, tomando los belfos de Dick con sus dientes, chupando los mismos, mordisqueándolos hasta conseguir un moretón cárdeno. Lamió cada camino de líquido viscoso producido por la cavidad de Richard ante los gritos del flagelo, rozó con su lengua la nuez de Adán en un recorrido ascendente hacia la mandíbula, tomó la piel con sus labios y deslizó sus rebordes carnosos por todo el trayecto hacia el cuello. Ahí mordió con fuerza, sintiendo como la carne cedía ante su ataque y absorbió las gotitas de sangre que desprendía la herida. Sus dedos ensalivados por la boca de su mascota fueron directamente hacia el trasero de ésta y jugó con la entrada bruscamente, ingresando primero un dedo seguido rápidamente otro.

Bruce gruñó satisfecho por encontrar la facilidad en la intromisión a pesar que se lo tenía prohibido. Penetró repetidas veces bien profundo aquel anillo de carne que tantas veces había explorado, buscando el punto sensible en su pareja para volverla loca. Disfrutaba cuando simplemente con las yemas de sus dedos y con esa deliciosa fricción lograba que su sumiso acabara.

El cuerpo de Dick se estremecía con tantas atenciones, le encantaban esos besos inmorales y ardientes. Se revolvía por dentro cuando lo mordía, cuando lo marcaba con esos labios carnosos y le dejaba esas huellas de pertenencia. Se sentía único y especial a pesar que sabía que el mayor andaba con cuanta mujer u hombre quisiera. Porque Dick era el único al que tocaba así, el único con el que se permitía mostrarse como realmente era: un sádico deseoso por el más puro y salvaje sexo, por someter al otro ante el dolor y llevarlo al extremo, teniendo absoluto control de todo. Dick era el único que conocía su oscuro secreto y lo resguardaba receloso de cualquier otro intruso, porque no permitiría que nadie viera eso que consideraba de su propiedad.

Bruce podía tenerlo atado con una correa como su mascota, pero Dick, él lo tenía amarrado con cadenas de oscuro y perverso deseo.

—Traje un juguete para ti —dijo el mayor al separar su rostro del cuello del otro, sin dejar de mover los dedos en su recto—. Pero al parecer tú ya has hecho un gran trabajo solo. No necesitas de mis atenciones por lo visto. Quizás debería dejarte atado y suspenderte, ¿no lo crees? —preguntó con un tinte burlón en sus palabras.

—No, Amo. Me gusta complacer… ¡Mgh! —Cerró su boca al sentir como su voz fallaba ante la sensación de su próstata estimulada—. Amo, me gusta complacerlo. Creí que se pondría feliz si me encontraba preparado. Por favor, quiero jugar, muéstreme que tiene para mí —pidió removiéndose ante la atenta mirada de su mentor. No quería privarse del placer y tener que estar colgado con la vista cubierta por vaya saber cuánto tiempo—. Sabe que acabaré así si me sigue tocando ahí. —Jadeó caliente, moviendo su trasero de un lado a otro, intentando evitar seguir sintiendo esa oleada de placer que lo arrinconaba al orgasmo.

Los labios del empresario soltaron otra risa perversa a la vez que retiraba los dedos de la entrada de su presa. Le ofreció los mismos a Dick y éste de inmediato los lamió atentamente, cerrando los ojos y haciendo pequeños ronroneos de satisfacción. Cuando sabía que había hecho algo que disgustaba a Bruce, el joven no perdía tiempo en ocuparse de responder a sus peticiones, acatando sus órdenes para poder recibir el placer que anhelaba correctamente. De todas formas, sabía que Bruce lejos estaba de encontrarse molesto, era consciente que su Amo se sentía más que satisfecho por haberse preparado para él.

—Bien, te lo enseñaré. —Bruce estiró su mano izquierda y tomó la cajita larga que había dejado anteriormente a un lado.

Sin ninguna dificultad al ocupar una solo una mano, quitó la tapa del estuche y deslizó una cadena anal con cuatro esferas de color azul. Las misma contaban con una cuerda de recuperación robusta para un manejo fácil y seguro. El juguete era elegante y vibraba con cada movimiento, haciendo que dentro del cuerpo se sintiera incluso ante el más mínimo temblor sin necesidad de pilas. Bruce retiró de la misma cajita un pequeño lubricante y recién ahí alejó sus dedos de la boca de Dick quién resopló aliviado con un jadeo constante.

—Ya deseo eso adentro. —Se relamió los labios y movió su pelvis de adelante hacia atrás, rozando el falo duro de quien tenía debajo y jugueteando con la yema de sus dedos en su nuca—. No puedo esperar, Amo.

—Quieto —demandó firme—. O te enviaré al piso. —Señaló con un gesto hosco la superficie de madera. Acto seguido tiró de su correa, inclinando la cabeza de Dick hacia atrás hasta que su mentón quedó mirando al techo. Con su firme agarre tras la espalda, el torso del joven lucía levemente curvado hacia atrás, exponiendo su pecho marcado para ser próximamente disfrutado.

—No lo puedo evitar, Amo. Estoy hambriento de su polla y usted se toma demasiado tiempo para entregármela. —Sonrió generosamente, tratando de observar en aquella difícil posición las expresiones que ponía Bruce ante sus respuestas.

—Aún no… Te mueves y prolongaré el momento —respondió llevándose algo a la boca que el antiguo Robin no supo descifrar. 

Aquella acción llamó su atención, pero no fue capaz de seguir rumiando aquello, estaba nublando de pensamientos, con los sentidos centrados en un solo punto. Y como no quedar totalmente obnubilado si la boca del murciélago apresaba con fuerza su pezón derecho con sus dientes, humedeciéndolo con el líquido viscoso que se deslizaba entre sus labios. La avecilla se removía un poco por el dolor, intentando quedarse quieto, jadeando torpemente producto de la mixtura de molestia y goce. Esa sensación de agitación aguda le hizo tragar grueso y estremecer, y más aún cuando Bruce deslizó con un pequeño toque sus dedos sobre su nuez de Adán, acariciándolo por un lado y lacerándolo por el otro. Dick volvió a sentir la cálida humedad de su Amo en el otro botón rosado y esta vez fue atacado con más fuerza, tirando de esa pequeña carnecita hacia arriba hasta hacerlo gritar. El millonario continuó lamiendo en círculos el aro que delimitaba el pezón y soltó una risita que provocó que se le erizara la piel.

La boca lujuriosa de Nightwing exclamó un alto quejido cuando un pezón fue estrangulado con una pequeña pinza. Fue tal el placentero dolor que tiró más su cabeza hacia atrás. Su miembro pulsaba repetidas veces y sus ojos se encontraban extasiados ante el deleite.

—¡Por favor… Bruce! ¡Acabaré así! —se quejó agitado, mordiéndose el labio al saberse en aprietos por nombrarlo así.

El empresario inhaló profundo y detuvo su accionar con un gruñido.

—Tú lo pediste. Al suelo —mandó haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol, porque diablos, en esos instantes lo hubiera tumbado sobre el sillón y penetrado de una estocada por aquella provocación—. Ahora.

El millonario le quitó la correa a su mascota y la arrojó a un costado con rudeza, dejándole solo el collar que relucía con la pequeña luz de la habitación. Dick notó como el cuerpo de su Amo vibraba por la fuerza que ejercía al intentar contenerse, y disfrutó que la provocación de aquellas simples palabras lo haya puesto en ese estado. Con una risita dulce entre divertido y complacido, el trapecista estiró sus brazos hacia atrás curvando su cuerpo y apoyó ambas palmas en el suelo quedando de cabeza. Retiró las piernas del regazo de Bruce y las alzó en alto formando una vertical para luego desplegarlas hacia adelante y exhibir su perfecto y redondo trasero colorado por los azotes.

Al notar como el empresario se ponía de pie inflando su pecho, hizo medio giro sobre su eje y terminó por colocar las plantas de los pies sobre el piso sin despegar sus manos, quedando otra vez su trasero en alto a la espera del beneplácito de su señor. Lo observó de costado con ese bello rostro de pómulos colorados y volvió a menear su cadera para seguir provocándolo.

—¿Así está bien, Amo? —Sonrió pícaro y todo afán de diversión se esfumó con un gemido en alto por la mano juguetona del empresario.

—Si… así está bien. —Se retiró el saco y desabrochó algunos botones de su camisa con una mueca de placer.

Bruce llevó su mano hasta esa entrada ya preparada del antiguo Robin y recorrió con sus dedos la zona generando un poco de presión. Luego azotó una nalga y se dispuso a lubricar el nuevo juguete con atención—: Abre más tus piernas —dijo resoplando y colocó la primera bola que entró sin dificultad.

La sensación de la intromisión hizo estremecer a Dick, era demasiado placentero. Se mordió los labios en un impulso desesperado y estrujó los dedos de sus pies ante la segunda bola que sus músculos recibía gustoso. Las manos de Bruce amasaban ese culo con ansias, sonriendo por escuchar a su pajarito gemir por las vibraciones del juguete. Introdujo la tercer y cuarta bola dentro de su recto y masturbó el miembro de su mascota mientras ésta se retorcía de placer, haciendo que sus movimientos incontrolados le hicieran sentir las vibraciones internas cada vez más intensas.

La boca de Dick no paraba de exclamar gemidos y jadeos lujuriosos. Su saliva se derramaba por esos labios rojizos que se hinchaban conforme se los iba mordiendo. Tenía demasiadas estimulaciones en su cuerpo y era muy frustrante sentir como ese lazo en su pene le privaba de llegar al orgasmo. Sus dedos se contorsionaban, su cabeza subía y bajaba buscando una postura cómoda mientras que las gotas de sudor descendían de su rostro y cuerpo, mojando el piso. Bruce jugaba con él a su antojo, lo azotaba, le movía el trasero para resaltar el temblor del juguete, lo masturbaba o pellizcaba, incitándolo y excitándolo al borde de la demencia.

—Amo, ¡Mgh! ¡Amo! Por favor. ¡Ah! ¡No puedo más! —pidió mirando al frente al tenerlo parado justo delante y dejó caer su mentón, agotado—. Necesito… acabar.

Los dedos ya más cálidos de Bruce sostuvieron ese rostro rojo y transpirado desde la barbilla y se quedó disfrutando de las lagrimitas que derramaban sus ojos y de sus labios temblorosos.

—Eres tan sensual. Podría hasta correrme simplemente con tu boca. —Delimitó con la yema del pulgar esos labios carnosos e inhaló hondo, oliendo el perfume delicado que desprendía el muchacho—. Pero hoy quiero saborear ese culo. —Soltó el agarre y caminó hacia atrás desabrochándose el cinturón y los botones de su pantalón.

Dick se sintió ansioso y tomó una bocanada de aire para retomar las fuerzas que le habían estado abandonando. La postura no le representaba ninguna dificultad, pero ya se encontraba cansado de tanto estímulo que lo invitaba a dejarse caer. No tardó mucho en sentir como de un tirón su amante retiraba las bolas de su cuerpo y las tiraba a un lado para ocupar su propio miembro en su lugar. Y ahí fue cuando Dick exclamó en alto al notar como ese falo duro entraba y salía de su interior con una penetración feroz y salvaje. Bruce ya se encontraba demasiado excitado y lo embestía rítmicamente, sosteniendo su cintura, dejando que sus testículos rebotaran contra ese culo grande y sabroso. La voz ronca del millonario era apagada por la dulce voz de Dick, que extasiado en la pasión que vivía su cuerpo, tenía los ojos nublados y con una sonrisa de alguien que se sentía totalmente complacido.

—Canta solo para mí, Blue Bird —susurró Bruce tras golpear más fuerte su pelvis contra el trasero del joven.

Y Dick dejó que su dulce melodía saliera en todo su esplendor. Gimió en alto sin reparo y sin contenerse. Dejó que su garganta exclamara el desenfreno de ese amor oscuro y retorcido. Exclamó a gritos su nombre repetidas veces con un tono agudo y lleno de deseo. Sin dudas el joven volvía totalmente loco a su antiguo mentor, que, satisfecho por tan bella sinfonía, alzó la comisura de sus labios una sonrisa perversa y complacida. Fue recién ahí que llevó su mano hasta el listón azul y tiró de éste para liberar el apriete del miembro de su presa, cosa de tenerlo listo para sentirlo acabar entre sus manos.

Y Dick no tardó en llegar al orgasmo.

Al sentirse completamente liberado, el ave azul llegó al clímax y convulsionó estrepitosamente deshaciéndose entre los brazos de su amado. Éste lo sostuvo con la fuerza de alguien posesivo que lo acapara todo para no dejarlo caer. Bruce en ningún momento dejó de balancearse, de penetrarlo desaforado, de continuar con una carnal embestida disfrutando de la presión de esos músculos internos que engullían su verga, llevándolo finamente al culmine de ese acto impuro.

El millonario terminó acabando dentro de su preciosa ave junto con un gruñido atrofiado y ahogado por el placer. Terminó cayendo sobre su mascota, sosteniéndose del piso para no aplastarlo con su peso cuando ésta perdió sus fuerzas y sus piernas cedieron hasta tocar las rodillas en el suelo. Se quedaron en aquella posición, agitados, con el aire escaso que era buscado con desesperación. Respirando cada vez más lento, más pausado… hasta recuperar el ritmo normal y relajado en sus pulmones.

Al cabo de esos minutos que se permitieron tomar para recuperar el aliento, el mayor retiró suavemente su falo de aquella ahora estrecha cavidad y se deleitó con su semen saliendo a borbotones y chorreándose por el perfecto culo del joven.

Una imagen sumamente erótica que disfrutaba en demasía y hasta le provocaba relamerse los labios.

Embebió nuevamente la punta de su miembro y deslizó el glande por toda la raya que separaba las nalgas de Dick, impregnándolo con su esencia en una caricia juguetona y territorial. Bruce sintió como el cuerpo de su amante se volvía poco a poco lánguido y, tomándolo sin dificultad alguna, lo acunó suavemente en una actitud totalmente diferente al sádico que solía ser. Lo sostuvo en brazos con delicadeza y se puso de pie levantándolo del suelo lentamente mientras lo tomaba de manera protectora.

Los ojos del joven lo miraban sin fuerzas, pero con un amor profundo que sobrepasaba cualquiera barrera. Rodeó el cuello de su Amo y le propinó pequeños y dulces besos en su mejilla, la comisura de sus labios y cuello. Bruce se dejaba hacer sin queja alguna, entregándose a ese cariño abundante y puro, cerrando sus ojos y ronroneando complacido. Era el único momento en que permitía que lo tocara así y Dick no desaprovechaba nunca esa oportunidad.

—Blue Bird, luces agotado. Es momento de descansar. —Detuvo aquella muestra de cariño a la que Dick protestó con un mohín, y comenzó a caminar hacia el exterior de la habitación para llevarlo a un lugar más cómodo.

—Tu cuarto, Bruce. Quiero pasar la noche contigo —murmuró adormilado sobre el oído ajeno, abrazándose a ese cuello y juntando su perfil con el otro tiernamente, sin ánimos de separarse—. Déjame descansar a tu lado —pidió nuevamente en un susurro anhelado y volvió a besar su cuello con un ronroneo mimoso, acariciando la nuca de su amante para lograr relajarlo.

Bruce se lo pensó unos cuantos segundos, poniéndose nervioso ante ese contacto. Pero lentamente, el perfume de su ave lo fue suavizando y suspiró fuerte con la decisión tomada.

—Bien, está bien… Solo por esta noche —respondió abandonándose a los deseos ajenos, y para que mentir, muy en el fondo y aunque internamente lo negara, a los propios también.

Dick simplemente sonrió victorioso, con una sonrisa tenebrosa de alguien complacido que había logrado su objetivo. La luz en sus ojos ya no reflejaba esa pureza e ingenuidad que antes demostraba, ahora solo había una oscuridad triunfante.

Si, él era un sumiso, un esclavo de su apetito, la presa de la bestia que ahora lo rodeaba con sus brazos y lo llevaba hasta el lecho que era su guarida. Pero Blue Bird lejos se consideraba ser una dócil y tierna avecilla bajo los deseos absolutos de su Amo, Blue Bird era un animal camuflado que lograba engañar al depredador, mostrándose inocente y juguetón, obediente y predispuesto para obtener lo que él quería.

Bruce podía tenerlo atado con una correa como su mascota, pero Dick, él lo tenía amarrado con cadenas de oscuro y perverso deseo.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, les agradezco a todos/as las que leyeron y como siempre sus comentarios con consejos o su opinión son siempre bien recibidos. Espero que les haya gustado este sexy one-shot y que les alimente sus fantasías. Espero leerlos/as pronto en otras historias mías. Besos!!!


End file.
